


【VIXX90】我單純又色情的妻子

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Kudos: 12





	【VIXX90】我單純又色情的妻子

Cp 90 ABO人妻系列 第一人稱

警察溫柔腹黑A滾X腺體殘缺天然色情O圓

前面看似清晰其實只是車

我的妻子是一個很膽小，誰都不親近，有時候我能感覺到甚至是我他都不太信任，什麼都不敢嘗試，甚至連去拒絕別人都做不太到的人。

所以其實他和我在一起有一半以上算是被我強迫的，我們認識的原因出自於一家兒童福利院的虐待案。

我是那個案件的負責刑警之一，而他當時則是案件的嫌疑人之一，雖然到了最後卻翻盤成了受害者，那個案件結束的在外界看來很成功，福利院被強制查封，孩子也都被轉到別的福利院。

除了他以外。

『警察nim......我該去哪呢？』

我幾乎認為他是整個案件裡最大的受害人，而且他是唯一沒有得到該有的補償和關心的人，他不願回憶的記憶裡在他還年幼時便遭受福利院長的長期虐待性侵，在那樣畸形的生長環境下，沒有任何人救過他，根生在他內心那股被支配的無力感讓他即便已經長大長高，已經不用再害怕大人，他還是沒辦法做出反抗。

十幾年過去了，他遭遇過的一切除了他心裡的傷疤仍舊殘留，其他什麼證據都沒有留下。

我不認為他會說謊，因為即使他以為自己藏的很好但他在看著那個已經老去福利院長的眼神就跟那些被過度體罰的孩子一樣，即使怕的顫抖卻逃也不敢逃，因為深知自己是跑不掉的。

起初調查案件時我一直認為他是個BETA，因為在他身上完全聞不到一點信息素的味道，直到後來看見他的病歷才知道他居然是一個OMEGA。

如果早知道這件事情，我應該就不會大晚上追著人跑還把他按倒在地，在大冷天用手銬銬在車邊，記得那天他鼻尖都凍紅了。

他跟我說因為他腺體有缺陷所以無法散發信息素的味道，這也是為什麼我聞不到任何一點信息素的原因，除了無法散發信息素倒是沒有其他問題。

但對於OMEGA來說腺體受損幾乎就是個半殘，對於其他ALPHA、甚至BETA都沒有一點吸引力，這對很大一部分的OMEGA是很深的打擊。

本來我一直以為他只是腺體受損，直到一次意外我送他去醫院，醫院的醫生似乎以為我是他的伴侶，表情不大對勁的把我叫走，在我表示自己警察的身份，並不是他的伴侶時時那醫生才面有難色的開口。

醫生告訴我他並不只是腺體受損，而是整個腺體被人割掉了，雖然已經完全癒合但疤痕狀況不像是正規手術的痕跡，應該是很久以前他還小的時候就發生的了。

線體受損和沒有腺體完全是兩個層面的事情，失去腺體意味著無法標記，信息素不會殘留在他身上，在現代很多性犯罪中大多的受害者都是OMEGA，而就算身上的痕跡可以被清理，但兇手的信息素一定會殘留在腺體裡，跟指紋一樣信息素是沒有辦法複製的。

沒有腺體意味著就算他遭受過什麼，也幾乎不會留下證據。

那時候我一時之間不曉得如何面對他，我居然一直把一個受害人當成虐待孩子的嫌疑犯追捕。

案件結束後我又找上了他，以私人的名義，我問他之後打算怎麼辦他搖搖頭說還沒想法，就跟那天育幼院被查封時他站在門口的表情一樣。

『不知道......警察nim...我該去哪裡呢......』

從小被強迫支配的人突然被從籠子放了出來，第一件不是興奮的展翅，而是慌張的回頭不知所措的看著開著的那扇門。

"可以走嗎...真的可以走嗎，如果走了我該去哪？"

後來我把他帶回了我家，一開始或許是處於愧疚或者憐憫，在案件調查途中我對他起了一點私人感情也是事實，他的意願我不清楚，在我問他要不要跟我回去時他沒有答應也沒有拒絕，我牽著他的手把他拉上車他也沒反抗，乖乖地坐上我的車，我總是想如果他還是個未成年，這誘拐的成功率也過於容易，我這行為可能就是犯法了。

把他放到身邊似乎是過於輕易，他那幾乎只要兩個小行李箱就能裝完的行李也是我親自開車去載回來的，福利院被收購他也不能再住在那裡，遲早都得重新找地方。

一個ALPHA把一個OMEGA帶回家同居硬要說只是朋友未免過於牽強，就算他是個沒有腺體不會散發信息素的OMEGA也不影響他確實是個OMEGA,並且也有正常的發情期的事實。

反正我對他也卻是有點心思，而且我也沒有伴侶，他也不像有伴侶的模樣。

順其自然的我問他要不要和我在一起，如同以往幾乎我問他的每一個問題他都沒辦法下決定，只是傻傻地看著我，我捏起他的下巴吻了吻他的嘴角時，他沒有拒絕，我就當作他是接受了。

我讓他在家休養一陣子，過一陣子如果想去找工作再去，不然我養著他也行，後來我發現這句話似乎給了他不小的壓力。

我和他說想照顧自己的伴侶是正常的，但他還是會給我不知道他自己可以給我什麼的回答，其實我也沒有刻意想從他那裡得到什麼，可是他太在意了，我只好隨便說著讓他給我送便當這事情。

說完這件事後我並沒有特別放在心上，那之後一個星期我也沒有在中午時看到他來警局，直到我都差點忘了這約定的時，某一天中午突然有人來我的位置喊我去外面看一下。

『欸欸你等一下，裡面不能隨便進去，你哪裡的?』

『我找...鄭警官。』

『鄭?全名是什麼?』

後來他就不說話了，只是捏著手裡的提袋一直低著頭，和他說話的員警搞不懂怎麼回事莫名其妙的看著他，後來我才想起他那後似乎有一陣子沒跟陌生人說話了，他跟我說過在陌生的地方有時候會突然腦袋空白不曉得該怎麼辦。

也是這時候突然有同事來叫我去外面看看是不是自己認識的人，所以我才會看到他站在原地躊躇不安的模樣。

『你怎麼來了?』

看到我出現，其他人也確認他是來找我的也沒多問各自散去，本被視線集中而感到不自在的人才終於放鬆一些慢慢走到我的面前舉起手裡的紙袋。

『這個......給你。』

我端過來有些被他捏皺的紙袋，傳導出來的溫度還溫熱，拉開袋口一看我發現裡頭裝著一個便當盒，而這才注意到他手指上的創可貼好像前幾天就有了。

『謝謝你，要不要坐一下?』

今天沒什麼事午休時間也相對寬鬆，我問他要不要留下，但他搖搖頭拒絕了他不想我也不強求只是在他離開前叮嚀了一句:『那回去路上小心，記得吃午飯。』

他點了點頭，我把他送到警局門口他揮了揮手和我道別。

『那是誰啊?』回到座位上時一旁的同事湊過來詢問，正好看見我拿出紙袋裡的便當睜大了眼眨了眨：『便當?』

我瞥了一旁同事一眼勾起嘴角，也沒什麼要隱瞞的理由，我想或許我那時的語氣在他們聽來可能有些炫耀成分：『男朋友。』

這事我也不知道是好是壞，之後他每天固定拿著便當來警局時我還是挺開心的，局裡的其他人總嚷嚷著羨慕，但只有我知道，那個便當味道不怎麼樣，當然我沒有戳破。

『你怎麼來了?』在下班時間見到他我是挺意外的，他其實很少來接我下班，畢竟現在是我的戀人，一個OMEGA獨自走夜路難免讓我擔心，我讓他天色暗了就少出點門，而且有時候我還得執夜班，只是沒想到他還會跟我頂嘴，說他不會散發信息素不會有人感覺出他是OMEGA的。

但他不懂這樣其實會更讓我擔心不是嗎，如果他真的不見了我連靠著信息素找人都難，所以後來我便常讓他穿我的外套或衣服，上面染著我自己的信息素不止對其他人有警示作用，要找他也容易的多。

還有一個原因是他有時候總是會莫名的在家裡躲起來，我想可能是他做惡夢了，我希望之後能有一天他做惡夢嚇醒時不是找地方躲而是來找我，能有那天就好了。

『下雨了...你沒帶傘......』他站在警局外的騎樓下，輕聲說著把打著傘的手往我的方向靠了些，我順勢接過傘拍了拍他的頭和他道謝，沒和他說其實警局裡我隨便都能弄來一把傘。

我打開傘步入雨中，過了陣卻身後的人沒跟上，回頭一看才發現他雙手空空的在原地躊躇了一下接著拉起外套的帽子才朝我小跑步過來，我連忙伸長手把雨傘擋到他頭上，還沒開口詢問他的聲音就先傳了過來：『我...我忘了帶傘。』

『不要來接我自己卻淋濕啊傻瓜。』我用手指彈了下他的額頭，他輕嗚了聲按住額頭也沒回應，我只好把他攬到傘下稍稍把雨傘往他的方向傾：『回去吧，你晚餐吃了嗎？』

他在我身旁輕輕搖頭，似乎無意識總和我直接保持著一點距離，平時我也不會勉強他但在只有一把傘的空間我有些難辦，思來想去那時我們也在一起兩個月左右了，攬個肩膀應該是被允許的吧。

『過來點，別淋濕了。』攔住他的時候他還是明顯的僵了下，似乎偷偷抬眼瞄了我一下，最後也沒有推開我。

我們兩身形都不算嬌小的共用一把傘還是有點勉強，為了不讓他淋到雨，回到家時我左邊肩膀還是濕了大半，他站在那似乎是發現了，呆呆的盯著我衣服濕掉的部分似乎不曉得為什麼只有我的衣服濕了一大片。

『沒事，我正好去洗澡。』不想讓他想太多，我脫下外套掛到一旁，說著往浴室走去，在身後聽見了他說要幫我拿睡衣的聲音。

其實這種感覺挺好的。

對了、我似乎還沒介紹我戀人的名字，他叫做車學沇。

而我說的那些故事，事實上也早就過去，兩年多了。

現在的他，嗯......不敢說是太好吧，但至少是比我們剛在一起的時候好多了，之前他總是怕我哪天就突然不要他了，為了讓他安心在我的要求下我們簡單的做了個結婚登記，希望以後再給他補辦一個婚禮，現在的他像個活生生的人，開心時會笑逗他時會有小脾氣，甚至會挑食的從挑出一大堆不吃的食物丟到我碗裡，幸好我不挑食來者不拒，雖然偶爾還是會情緒低落但頻率明顯少了很多。

學沇喜歡看電影，遇到放假時就時常找我整天窩在沙發上，我問他吃完晚餐要不要出去散步運動一下都不肯，其實他有些懶，也不知道老不愛運動怎麼還能那麼瘦的，我想可能是小時候營養不良吧。

由於他老是電影一部接著一部的放，我和他說明天再看他還會特別不樂意的抓著我的手臂不讓我走，哼唧唧的蹭著我的手臂軟棉棉的喊著再陪他一下嘛，看他那樣我老是想直接在沙發上再辦了他一次。

當然如果我又這樣做明天肯定又要跟我鬧小脾氣，於是我學會另一種方法，要結束他繼續看下一片電影很簡單就是直接挑一部鬼片放下去，他嚇著了自然也就不看了，每次這種時候我就會故意丟他一人去洗澡，果然不出五分鐘我就能聽到他敲我浴室的門。

「澤運...一起洗好不好。」門打開了一點縫隙，我看見他探出半個身子抿著唇盯著我。

「嗯？」我一邊沖掉身上的泡沫，也不建議他就那樣半開著浴室門，反正家裡也就我們兩人，挑了下眉撇頭看向他。他微紅的指尖抓著門板，又是指甲旁的肉特別紅，想來他又趁著我不注意扣手指，我問過醫生，說他這焦慮就下意識摳手的毛病一時半刻真好不了。

「我會怕......」學沇吱吱嗚嗚的聲音在我聽來簡直是蚊子叫，我只好關上水龍頭，浴室這才安靜些。

「不是說再也不跟我洗澡了嗎？」我微微勾起嘴角笑了笑，之前他一樣被鬼片嚇到的時候也是跑來要和我一起洗澡，我承認我是一個血氣方剛的青壯年ALPHA，性慾旺盛的很，之前又過的壓抑，好不容易有了他這個伴侶，又擔心他的創傷一直忍著，在學沇好不容易對我打開心扉後慾望慢慢的就展現出來。

說句實話自己的OMEGA脫光了跟自己洗澡誰能忍著，他那時後也還特別蠢，好像覺得他不在發情期我們就不會發生什麼事似的，清洗完開開心心的跑來跟我一起窩浴缸，之後發生了什麼就可想而知了，不過我必須強調雖然先起頭的是我，但我沒有強迫他，後來也是他紅著臉蹭著我說還想要我才做到最後的，就是事後他冷靜下來後覺得有些丟臉就開始鬧小脾氣。

「我、我......」似乎是回想起上一次在這間浴室裡發生的事情，學沇那明明不算白皙的臉卻漲紅的我一下子就看出來。

「進來的話，我不保證會做什麼。」我承認我的語氣完全是在逗他，他這人其實挺單純這些日子性格被我摸透的差不多，沒安全感又黏人，本來不怎麼喜歡和人接觸，但只要得到他的信任後反而會有過度的皮膚接觸，調戲他的時候會耳根子漲紅但其實不討厭，甚至應該是挺喜歡的。

這點包括做愛。

雖然因為過去的陰影他有些壓抑和抗拒，但正因為這些壓抑，在之前陪他度過發情期的時候就感覺到他的不對勁，我想問他怎麼了卻又擔心這是他的禁忌。

就是在之前學沇有過發情期，每次我都沒有真正和他做愛，最後他還是自己習慣性的跑去吃了一大堆抑制劑，我知道抑制劑吃太多會有依賴性對身體的負擔也大，但他習慣了藥物一時要他戒掉也不太可能。

他沒有腺體也就沒有辦法標記，所以一開始我還去請教過醫生這樣若是遇到發情期要如何解決。醫生才和我說學沇的身體其實跟正常的OMEGA一樣，不能標記主要是身上沒有能保留ALPHA信息素的腺體，但身體還是會受到信息素荷爾蒙影響，最多只是比一般OMEGA效果差了一點。

而且成熟的OMEGA沒有和人結合很容易出現荷爾蒙失調，最普遍的症狀就是發情期頻繁增高定期更猛烈，而這種時候這些OMEGA總是會想用更強效的抑制劑解決，久了便是惡性循環。

而那的確是學沇心裡的疙瘩，在夜裡他坐在床上捏著身下的床單，和我說起他的故事，他說他覺得很可怕、很痛，第一次的時候他才剛過完十二歲生日，那個晚上院長說要給他特別的生日禮物把他叫去了院長室。

『院長nim...說要給我禮物，拿了禮物要說謝謝才是乖孩子......』

OMEGA本來就分化的比較早，但現在藥物發達，剛分化還年幼的OMEGA在成年以前服用抑制劑一段時間是很普遍的，並且未成年的OMEGA都有配發免費額度抑制劑，成年沒有結合的OMEGA也有抑制劑補助津貼。

『我...十八歲...離開育幼院後才自己申請到抑制劑......』

學沇的話讓我知道了他之前對抑制劑那麼依賴的原因，兒時可怕的遭遇讓他對性剩下疼痛恐懼的記憶，一直這樣過了十年到了現在。

第一次和他做的時候，我發誓那是我這輩子最有耐心的時刻，老實說我很害怕他途中會哭出來，他看起來真的害怕極了，一瞬間我都覺得自己像是強姦犯。

所以僅僅兩年多的時間他能對我敞開心扉我一開始感到不可思議，是後來才發現，其實他不是真的對任何人都有敵意，保持著警戒是沒錯，但他其實很單純，真的就還像是那些天真的孩子一樣，一遇到對他好的人一不小心就陷了進去。

我真的很慶幸他之前沒有再遇到利用他的單純傷害他的人，而我也總是忍不住抱著他碎唸著:『你這樣遇上壞人被人騙了可怎麼辦。』

『澤運...不是壞人。』

『是嗎?你不老是說我欺負你嘛。』想讓氣氛輕鬆些我說著捏了下他的鼻尖，卻沒想到他抬起頭，一把把我撲倒在床上，我一時沒反應過來反射的抬手扶住他的肩膀，就感覺到懷裡的身軀往上蹭著爬了些最後窩到我的頸邊，呼吸微微的熱氣打在側頸他低低還帶著些沙啞的聲音傳了過來。

『我喜歡……澤運欺負我沒關係。』

大概是又過了一陣子我才發現，他其實會耍小心機故意誘惑我，而我以前居然沒發現他是故意說一些引人遐想的話的，所以對於學沇到底單不單純這點我好像又該重新定義一次。

接著回過神來時，剛剛還抓著門板縮在浴室外的人已經走到我面前，我才發現他身上只穿了一件白T恤，那件衣服似乎還是我的、如果是以講話的距離的話有些太近了，不過抱持著想看他要做什麼的心情我沒有退後，只見他眨了眨眼，抬了下手，突然熱水從頭頂上澆了下來。

有些涼的指尖攀上我的肩膀，些許的身高差讓他抬起頭不自覺的顛了下腳湊上唇來，學沇的舉動我算是有些意外，他其實很少直接主動，更會的是丟出誘惑的訊息，讓我先行動，像今天這樣自己表明的送上來還是頭一遭。

他軟軟的舌舔拭著我的唇，像極了慵懶的貓咪，身上白色的T恤濕了後貼在身上勾勒出身體的曲線也跟著透出裡頭的肌膚，蜜色的肌膚上因為熱氣泛著一層紅暈，這種若隱若現總是比全不脫光來的更勾引人。

「嗚……嗚嗯。」分開唇他抬起頭看著我，眼神迷離帶著霧氣，纖細的睫毛上帶著一滴滴的水珠，看起來竟有些楚楚可憐，其實他本來就是那種長得很善良的類型，稍微無辜的眼眶帶淚咬著嘴唇就有種被人狠狠欺負的錯覺。

「老公…想對我做什麼?」他說著用臉頰蹭了蹭我的肩膀，指尖下滑摟上我的腰間，我斜眼看了下靠在我尖頭的人，他也正好看著我眼底透著一股媚氣，貼近的下身能明顯感覺到他半勃起的性器，而我的下面當然也早就硬到不行。

我想我得讓他知道，他是不知死活的在誘惑我，我抬起手摟住他纖細的腰，用力把他拉向自己，低頭堵住那張紅潤的唇，他有些難受的推了推我的胸口無果，最後只好放棄的張開口讓我侵犯:「嗚!嗚嗯…哈嗯。」

我順勢轉過身把他壓到牆上，一邊揉著他挺翹的臀部一邊侵略著口腔，受到ALPHA信息素的影響他的呼吸漸漸凌亂，我伸手下滑到他衣服下擺鑽了進去，果然他沒有穿底褲股間濕濕滑滑的黏液從肉穴流的腿根都是，我總是想如果他是可以正常散發信息素的OMEGA早不知到多少男人被他勾引的發瘋。

鬆開他的唇他靠著牆面撐著身體似乎有些腿軟，搖搖晃晃的抓著我的手臂直起身，我還在想他要做什麼時他就把身上的濕衣服拉高貼近胸口轉了個身子背對過去趴在牆上，微微塌下的腰顯得臀部更加挺翹，頂上淋下的熱水滑過他的背脊，在腰窩處停留了一陣又順著臀側滑下，他面頰貼著牆面的磁磚側過頭看著我瞇眼笑了下，拉過我的手放到他的腰上微微喘著氣開口:「老公想要欺負我對不對……可以喔，學沇也喜歡被老公弄壞掉。」

好的、我發現我的妻子是真的天生自帶騷氣，至少我可以確定剛剛那些話和舉動我從沒教過他。

「從哪裡學這些的。」我忍不住捏了他的腰一把，握住他纖細的腰之下巴靠上他的肩膀咬了咬他的耳垂，這個動作讓他不自主的顫抖發出細細的哼聲，我們兩人的下身整個貼再一起，完全勃起的性器就在他的會陰部磨擦，他敏感的夾了夾腿，轉頭看向我。

「沒有啊……沒有學。」帶著點鼻音的聲音軟軟黏黏的，我也沒有要繼續和他爭論的心情，湊上前吻了吻他的嘴角、直起身拍了拍他的屁股命令到:「腿張開一點。」

「嗚……這樣嗎?」他瞇了下眼把緊夾的腿張開了些，我一手扳開他的臀部露出嫣紅的肉穴，這樣的舉動讓他顫抖著捏緊雙手似乎又有些不好意思，也不知道剛剛是誰先誘惑人的

「乖孩子。」我知道他喜歡被稱讚，揉著他的臀部稱讚他做的好，另一手握住住自己種脹的陰莖前端在他的肉穴和會陰處磨擦，後穴裡從生殖腔內部流出的液體黏膩的掛在股縫，他的身體真的特別會出水，現在是在浴室裡感受還不是特別明顯，在床上或其它地方總是一下子就濕了一大片，好處當然是不會因為乾澀疼痛，而且還省潤滑劑:「學沇出了好多水。」

「嗯…好奇怪嗚……」他的額頭靠在牆壁上蹭了蹭，扶著牆面的雙手似乎有些無法安放，抬了抬臀部主動用肉穴磨擦著我的性器，像是催促著我快點插入他的身體。

「為什麼奇怪?」我承認我在這些方面總是有特別的惡趣味，看他既放蕩又害羞的模樣是特別招人疼愛。

「不知道…只要靠近澤運就好濕…好想要，嗚…裡面想要老公。」他說著吸了下鼻子，側過頭淚眼汪汪的看著我，甚至空出一隻扶著牆的手伸到后面扳開自己的臀部:「裡面養…澤運插裡面好不好。」

我想別人形容的理智線斷掉的聲音大概就如同我現在腦內響起的那個聲響吧，我一把拉開他的手單手拖起他的下腹，腰一用力底在入口處的陰莖直直幹了進去，一瞬間濕滑溫熱的肉穴緊緊吸覆著下體的感覺讓我深吸了口氣，差點就忍不住抓著他的腰很很的肏到他昏過去。

「哈啊…被撐開了…老公好大。」被我插入的瞬間他整個人緊繃了下躬起身子，仰著頭把手背到身後握住我抓在他腰上的手，他的肉穴一縮一縮吸的緊，腳指因為刺激蜷縮著又鬆開，連呼吸都亂了幾分。

「還有一點沒進去，乖…放鬆點。」我捧著他的下腹輕聲哄著他，插在他體內的陰莖輕輕磨了磨柔軟的腸壁讓他放鬆，沒想到他搖了搖頭顛了顛腳把手覆到我按著他下腹的手背上開口:「嗚…進去裡面。」

他稍微挪動了下身退了些出來，讓我的陰莖直接頂到生殖腔的入口，OMEGA在發情期生殖腔會自主打開，他現在當然不在那個時間，但在抵到腔口的瞬間我卻有些意外的感受到那柔軟的入口微微張開，這時他像是想討稱讚似的轉過頭笑著看著我:「老公進來……」

「從哪學來的?」我揉著他的臀部輕輕拍著，陰莖抵著生殖腔的入口磨擦，OMEGA在非發情期被進入生殖腔的不是沒有，但能自主先張開腔口算是少數了，但沒想到我一問出口他又是遙遙頭眨著眼:「沒有…沒有學，只是想要澤運……因為想要澤運就這樣了……嗚!」

他話說道一半就被突然插進腔口的陰莖打斷，我明顯感受到他下腹緊繃的肌肉，非發情期時生殖腔本來就比較不容易進入，但他的裡面還是濕成一團淫水氾濫，緊緻的肉穴緊緊勒住陰莖前端，和剛才一樣還是有一截沒有完全進去，於是我一邊揉著他的下腹稍稍用力的頂了頂，他卻更緊張的繃直身體。

「學沇放鬆…讓老公進去。」我低下頭來吻了吻學沇的背，聽了我的話他點點頭，但也就光顧著點頭，雖然拼命喘著氣深呼吸但緊繃的身體一點鬆下來的跡象也沒有，我無奈的笑了笑，這個家伙身體真的是天生色情不過相對的經驗還是不算足夠，拖著他的臀部又頂了頂只是讓他睜大眼睛到抽了好幾口氣。

「嗚…嗚咿!啊嗯…」他的雙腿不停打顫，眼角似乎都被逼出淚水，可這覆模樣我居然惡劣的有些喜歡，但這樣下去也不是辦法，都還沒完全進去他的腳就被肏軟了，無奈下我只好抱著他慢慢滑跪到地上，讓他扶著牆岔開雙腿這樣的姿勢他一無力直接坐到我身上，一下子生殖腔裡的陰莖完全吃了進去。

「啊!嗯嗚…啊…哈嗯。」他有些難耐的躬著腰單手扶著牆面額頭抵著磁磚顫抖著粗喘氣，另一手按著自己下腹，表情又滿足又有些難受的模樣:「嗚…好深，全部進去了，老公嗚…頂到子宮好酸啊嗯。」

我抬起手跟著按壓著學沇的下腹，一邊聳著腰往上頂，似乎是肏的太深他哼唧唧的想爬起來往上躲，可地板的水和肥皂沫太滑讓他一不穩又直接摔回我身上，結果這一摔直接肏的更深整個撐開他的內腔口，他張大雙眼被這莫大的刺激弄得叫都叫不出聲，下一秒紅潤的眼角就湧出了淚珠我敢緊抬手摟住直接哭出來的人:「學沇不疼、不疼，乖、再一下就不疼了。」

我摟著他吻著他的後頸耳根，一邊安撫的揉著他的下腹和陰莖，他抽氣的語句有些不順，在過了幾分鐘好不容易平定了些後才抓著我的手吸著氣側過頭來胡亂的吻著我的臉頰鼻子:「老公…老公…澤運。」

「還疼嗎?那老公出去好不好?」我回吻著他怕學沇是真的疼了，床上本來就是小小欺負當情趣，真弄痛自己妻子那怎麼行，不過當我想著要退出來時沒想到他又不樂意了，一邊哭著一邊拉著我的手讓我不要出去。

「不…不要，老公再進去…進去，射在學沇子宮裡…我要懷老公的孩子。」

「真…真的?學沇你知道自己在說什麼嗎?」他的話讓我有些意外，其實跟他結婚時我就抱持著沒有孩子也無所謂的準備。

「嗯…我喜歡孩子，澤運也…喜歡。」他點點頭，一手按著自己的下腹，扭了扭腰用小穴套弄著我的陰莖，但因為被插入內腔的身體實在太敏感了一下子就雙腿打顫沒了力:「老公動…肏我。」

「嗚啊!哈嗯…啊啊。」

自己的妻子都這樣誘惑了，我真的找不到理由慢慢來或是收手，我一把抱起學沇關上灑水把他放到地面讓他趴在浴缸上，被溫熱水沖刷許久的磁磚地板還是很溫暖，和剛才一樣岔開雙腿坐在我身上，我從他身後抓住他的肉臀一下一下的擺動起腰抽插他的肉穴，內腔口被撐開後很輕意的就能頂到他的宮口，那個入口一縮一縮的每次被頂撞他都會發出咿咿啊啊的叫聲。

「嗚…嗚嗚，子宮好痠…咿啊，要被老公肏壞了，嗚…嗚嗯。」學沇趴在浴缸上身上那件濕搭搭的衣服掉下了了些正好貼在腰部，我一邊肏著他的生殖腔，另一手順著往上隔著衣服部料揉捏著他的胸:「嗚…嗚哈嗯。」

兩邊一起被刺激他似乎特別有感覺，低下頭來看著我揉著他胸的手，慢慢的把扶著浴缸的一隻手空出，我還想著他是要做什麼，沒想到他是直接把貼在身上的衣服往上拉露出紅潤的乳尖，他都這樣主動了我也沒在客氣，捏住紅潤腫脹的乳尖輕輕搓揉了下，又繞著乳暈處打轉著，OMEGA的乳頭就算是男性也比較大些，每次玩弄他這裡他也總是特別有感覺。

聽著他低低的淫叫我把頭靠到他肩上，學沇的骨架本就比我小上一號，讓我幾乎能把他整個抱在懷裡肏，我一邊揉著他的胸部一邊湊到他耳邊，想像他如果之後真的懷上我的孩子，那這裡便會脹起來留出奶水的模樣:「學沇懷孕的話這裡會產乳嗎?」

「嗚……啊嗯，嗚會……會啊，有奶水的。」他在呻吟中艱難的回答了我的問題，不過這小色魔接下來的舉動又讓我再度意外了一次，他抓住我揉著他胸口的手握著按了按回過頭來:「OMEGA再懷孕時就有奶水的，以前兒童中心的老師說如…如果多吃點益於產乳的食物會更快…嗯…啊嗯，老公想喝嗎…如果寶寶還沒出來可以給你喝。」

他一句話就已經讓我想像到幾個月後他躺在床上挺著肚子被我肏的流著奶汁的模樣，我又一次認認真真的意識到，自己的妻子真的是既單純又騷的沒邊。

「當然、你全部都是我的。」我說著扳過他的下巴如惡狼一般的吻著他，放過他的唇時同時大開大闔的肏著他的內腔，他被我頂的忍不住往前爬去，但身前就是浴缸擋著躲也躲不到哪，最後只能咬著唇趴在浴缸上承受著瘋狂的肏弄，我彎下腰一手握住他身前的陰莖，隨著頂弄的頻率套弄著。。

「啊!啊啊、好深，老公嗚…太大了哈嗯要被弄壞了，前面不行一起嗚…不嗚…肏到子宮了嗚…好酸啊啊!」性愛高潮前他瘋狂的胡言亂語，生殖腔壁瘋狂的收縮，像是一張張小嘴吮吸著我的陰莖，直到我感覺到學沇的小穴深處緊緊的縮了一下他渾身繃直，一股溫熱的液體澆灑在我性器的頂端，手裡套弄的陰莖一跳跳的射出精意弄的我一手，但我無心管轄高潮的生殖腔吸的我失去理智，用著還沾染著他精液的雙手握住他的腰狠狠的肏進高潮中的腔口。

「啊!嗚啊!哈啊…哈啊。」剛剛高潮還敏感的不行的人被我一這樣撐開內腔馬上軟了腰，我按著他的下腹狠狠的往上頂弄，彷彿要肏進他的宮口一般狠狠的頂著，他幾乎失了神智抓著我的手咿咿啊啊的叫喚，一會兒老公一會兒喊我的名字，聲音又軟又黏的無比色情: 「老公…老公，澤運啊嗯，射進我子宮嗚…老公讓我懷孕。」

「呃!嗚…啊啊…哈啊哈啊、咿!哈啊!」他淫蕩勾人的發言屬實讓人瘋狂，一下下淺出深入的肏幹著被幹軟的內腔，我頂著那微微張著的宮口，猛撞了幾下底在深處狠狠把精液全部灌進他的身體，學沇被內射的瞬間我明顯感受到他大腿根部和下腹微微的抽蓄，渾身顫抖崩潰的又一次吹水，直到我全部射完他有些脫力的扶著浴缸滑下，整個人半趴在地上，我扶著疲軟的陰莖抽出被插的還合不攏的肉穴，精液混雜著OMEGA自身分泌的淫液他整個下身泥濘不堪。

他闔起爽腿側躺在地上，微微喘著氣似乎還沒有馬上回過神，不過我卻住意到他單手扶上了自己的腹部像是懷孕的人常有的動作輕輕的摸著自己的肚子，直到好不容易他的呼吸平穩了些，他轉過頭來帶著水珠的睫毛眨了眨看著我笑了一下:「都…射到子宮裡了，澤運的寶寶…在我肚子裡了。」

我看著他癡迷的樣子，低下頭來把貼在他臉上的頭髮撥開，低頭吻了下他的額頭，接著攬著他的肩膀把他抱起來細細的又吻了吻他的臉頰和眼角:「怎麼突然想要孩子呢……」

其實他沒跟我提過要孩子，而且他的情況比較特殊我也就不想勉強，只是沒想到學沇接下來的話讓我實在感到意外，他蹭了蹭我的臉頰靠在我的肩膀上，拉過我的手放到他的腹部。

「嗯…今天是老公生日啊……你都忘記了。」

啊……原來是這樣。

這個生日禮物……實在是太貴重了啊。

END


End file.
